Character Attributes Guide
At the end of character generation, you will have the option to customize your character's stats. The MUD will generate a set of attributes and you can choose to either keep that set, or roll another set. There is a fixed amount of points which will randomly be distributed over the attributes, so every roll will be different. Once you have selected a roll you want to keep, you will get 3 bonuses. This means you can choose 3 specific attributes you want to add more points to, the bonus rolls. You can also trade a set of stats, substituting one value for another. The attributes are: * Strength - Influences how much you can carry and how high your damageroll will be, in addition to being the primary attribute for skills such as weapons skills, bashing, etc. * Dexterity - Influences how high your hitroll will be, in addition to being the primary attribute for skills such as hitall. * Agility - Influences your armor class, in addition to certain skills such as rescue. * Constitution - Indicates your physical fortitude. Higher constitution gives you more hitpoints and allows you to survive more resurrections. This is a stat everyone needs. * Wisdom - Influences priestly spells and how fast you learn skills. * Intelligence - Influences mage spells, how fast you learn skills and how well you can search things out. * Power - Unknown unless you are a psi, then it influences your mana. * Charisma - One of the primary stats for a bard, as it influences their mana, which in turn is what they depend on for their songs. Also influences how much money you have to pay to buy something or practise. The attributes ranges are bad, mediocre, mundane, fair, good, mighty, heroic and perfect. Here is an indication of the stats different classes need: * Warriors: constitution, agility, strength, and dexterity. * (Anti)Paladins: same as warriors, but also wisdom. * Rogues: dexterity, strength, agility, constitution. * Bards/Battlechanters: same as rogues, but also very much charisma. * Mage classes: intelligence, constitution/agility/strength. * Priest classes: wisdom, constitution/agility/strength. * Psionicists: power, intelligence, constitution/agility/strength. You don't necessarily need a mighty or heroic for everything! Sometimes a good is good enough. There are different 'notches' which represent the different intervals for bonuses. For example, for troll warriors anything over 91 constitution (mighty) will give you the last constitution notch, so there is not much use in rolling for a perfect constitution. Likewise, ogre shamans reach their last constitution notch at 60-something, so it's not much use spending a bonus on that. Although it is always nice, because higher con still means less failed resurrections. Before or even after rolling a char, if you don't know if your stats are good enough, just ask on NHC (see communication). Players will gladly help you out and tell you if you should re-roll or not. Changes made to the Attribute System are as follows: Real stat numbers: The stat roller will now show real stat numbers instead of descriptive words ("heroic", "average", etc). This data is already available as soon as a character is created, so there's no reason to hide it in the roller anymore. - You can now choose to auto-generate your ability scores in the new character creation process. This will use the point buy system to select a good default set of stats for your character. Using this system will grant you a free restat as well, so there is no risk to it. You can now have multiple restats. Typing 'restat' will show how many you have available. Link to section Racial Statistics for further help with Attribute